<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Драбблы с ФБ-2012 by Ledenika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097497">Драбблы с ФБ-2012</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/Ledenika'>Ledenika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/Ledenika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Хотару больше не боится, ангст.<br/>2. Луна и Усаги, ангст.<br/>3. Сказка для Маленькой Леди, флафф.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chibiusa &amp; King Endymion, Luna &amp; Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Фандомная Битва 2012 (Fandom Kombat 2012)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Хотару больше не боится, ангст</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Харука-папа, Мичиру-мама, Сецуна-мама... Хотару было спокойно в их доме. Так спокойно, как не было уже очень, очень давно. Она привыкла всё время бояться — сначала задохнуться во время очередного приступа, когда становится так больно в груди и так трудно дышать... Позже — что кто-то окажется рядом, когда она потеряет сознание. Видеть на лицах людей страх и обиду и не знать, какое же зло им причинила, было страшнее боли от приступов. А потом появилась Чибиуса. И Хотару захотелось умереть — чтобы никогда, никогда больше... потому что если Чибиуса пострадает из-за неё... лучше бы тогда Хотару и вовсе не рождаться на этом свете. А потом открылась правда: у зла, таившегося в ней, было имя. Мистресс. И его — вернее, её — можно было победить. Сейлор Сатурн — воин разрушения. Её задача — уничтожить врага и погибнуть самой, потому что её сила слишком велика и слишком опасна. Но Сейлор Мун решила иначе. Не спрашивая, заслуживает она того или нет, Сейлор Мун подарила ей новую жизнь. А то, что в этой жизни больше не было страха, было уже заслугой самой Хотару. Она больше не боится обнаружить, что сделала что-то плохое и забыла. Теперь её тело — только её. Но Хотару любит свой новый дом не только за это.Здесь не нужно прятать свои увлечения — никто не станет их высмеивать. Здесь она чувствует, что о ней по-настоящему заботятся. Пусть не её настоящие родители, пусть те, кто раньше пытались её убить, пусть они старше её всего на несколько лет — но для них она человек, а не вместилище нужной им силы. И если случится новая битва, Хотару пойдёт рядом с ними по своей воле.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Луна и Усаги, ангст</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Усаги. Принцесса. Наш Свет Надежды. Это мы сделали тебя такой. Ты была обычной девочкой — доброй, отзывчивой, но всё же обычной. Мы довели твою доброту до идеала, до совершенства, до неправдоподобия. Ты боялась, ты не хотела сражаться — но мы гнали тебя в бой чуть ли не пинками. И я — больше всех. Так было надо, ведь иначе погибли бы невинные люди. Сначала ты боялась за себя. Потом — за нас, но мы всё равно продолжали тащить тебя в очередной бой. Когда появились Эйл и Анна, ты ещё сопротивлялась, хоть и в основном подсознательно, запирая свою силу. Когда напали Апостолы Смерти, ты даже не подумала убежать, хотя действительно не могла превратиться. Тебе не позволялось думать о себе. Когда Ами-чан хотела оставить нас и уехать учиться в Германию, ты очень не хотела её отпускать, но подчинилась. Когда Мамору-сан уехал в Америку, даже я не знала, что он не отвечает на твои письма и ты сходишь с ума от тревоги. Мы сделали из тебя чуть ли не воплощение доброты — и сами потянулись к нему. Теперь уже ты вселяешь в нас надежду, когда кажется, что всё потеряно.Ты, конечно, не станешь нас винить — ты добрая, очень добрая... мы ведь сами тебя такой сделали. Ты привыкла к бесконечным сражениям и научилась жертвовать собой без колебаний. Ты научилась по-настоящему любить. Этой настоящей любовью ты любишь и нас — и потому простишь. Ты ведь прощала и более страшное... куда более страшное, невыносимо мучительное. Я не хочу ничего менять, даже если бы мне вдруг выпала такая возможность — иная ты не смогла бы сделать столько, и Земля уже была бы уничтожена или порабощена. И, наверное, для тебя лучше быть такой, чем беззаботной, но эгоистичной и глупой девчонкой. Ты знаешь истинную любовь и подлинную дружбу, твои друзья действительно готовы отдать за тебя жизнь, ты будущая королева... Но всё-таки иногда мне грустно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Сказка для Маленькой Леди, флафф</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маленькая Леди идёт по дворцовым коридорам в одной пижамке. Вообще-то так делать не разрешается, но родители сами виноваты — могли бы и догадаться прийти и рассказать любимой дочке сказку на ночь, не правда ли?<br/>Вчера Маленькая Леди заснула без сказки. Но вчера она слишком устала на празднике по поводу своего возвращения из прошлого. А сегодня?<br/>Ага! Вот он!<br/>— Папа.<br/>— Маленькая Леди! — Король подхватывает дочку на руки. — Ты почему в таком виде?<br/>— Я тебя искала. — Маленькая Леди смотрит на него доверчивыми наивными глазами. — Папа, расскажи мне сказку!<br/>Король покорно несёт её в спальню. Одной рукой прижимает к себе, второй откидывает одеяло. Укладывает и укрывает, сам садится на край постели. Маленькая Леди терпеливо ждёт. И дожидается:<br/>— И про что же тебе рассказать?<br/>— Про Сейлор Мун!<br/>— Неужели тебе её вживую не хватило? — со смешком интересуется король. Маленькая Леди на секунду теряется:<br/>— Ну... наверное. Пожалуйста, расскажи!<br/>— Ну хорошо. — вздыхает король. — Что тебе рассказать про Сейлор Мун?<br/>Маленькая Леди устраивается поудобнее.<br/>— Расскажи про то, как она любила свою маленькую дочку...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>